<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Brother by Icylightning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066792">You're My Brother</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning'>Icylightning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Bus Crash, Clay is a good bro, Earthquakes, F/M, Gen, Hurt Alex Standall, Hurt Justin Foley, Hurt/Comfort, Justin Foley Needs a Hug, M/M, Rescue Missions, Worried Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin let out a small laugh "Good to know that you care" </p>
<p>Clay rolled his eyes "Good to know that you've a head" he was expecting a sarcastic reply but all he got was a dull hum from his side which made him worry "Dude did you take something?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Justin Foley &amp; Alex Standall, Justin Foley &amp; Clay Jensen, Justin Foley &amp; The Jensens, Zach Dempsey &amp; Alex Standall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi friends!!! Okay so this is my first try in this fandom and I hope you guys like this first chapter. I'm letting my imagination go wild to write something I wanted to see in the show. </p>
<p>Aka Justin and Alex whump 😋😋😋</p>
<p>Sorry for mistakes </p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An devastating earthquake of magnitude 7.3 has hit Crestmont. It has said to be the biggest hit recorded in last five years.</p>
<p>The news was spreading like fire in forest. Every channel, radio and mobile apps were showing how mother nature had caused intense damage to the city and it's people. The state was literally swarmed by cop cars, ambulance and firefighters who were doing their best to help the civilians that were effected by the large earthquake</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" Clay asked Justin who was sitting beside him in the bus. They were heading back from a field trip and the driver had dropped most of the students leaving him, Justin, Monty, Zach, Alex, Charlie and few other boys. The driver had dimmed the lights on the bus, a low instrumental music playing on the radio as it drove to it's next destination</p>
<p>Few boys were chatting on random topic </p>
<p>Alex was almost asleep on Charlie's shoulder, his one hand wrapped around the other's arm. Clay thought it was quite flimsy but still they looked adorable together</p>
<p>Zach had pulled a book to read while Monty was busy playing some kind of war game on his mobile </p>
<p>Clay was surfing through the net looking for a present for his parent's upcoming anniversary when he heard a groan from his side and asked Justin if he was feeling okay</p>
<p>Justin grunted laying his head on the cool window "My head.. it's fucking killing me" </p>
<p>Clay didn't know how to react to that. Yes it had been months since his family had adopted Justin but still neither of them were good at expressing feelings for each other. They were technically brothers yet they never mentioned it in general. It was like they communicated with unsaid words. They both cared and looked out for each other but never say it out aloud "Oh... okay" </p>
<p>Justin let out a small laugh "Good to know that you care" </p>
<p>Clay rolled his eyes "Good to know that you have a head" he was expecting a sarcastic reply but all he got a dull hum from his side which made him worry "Dude did you take something?" </p>
<p>"Clay please don't...get me started on that. You know I'm clean" Justin then massaged his temples "Are we home yet?" </p>
<p>"No I think it might take another half an hour" said Clay looking at the window to see which street they were in. His eyes widened a little when suddenly Justin's face turned green "Do you want to stop? You're not going to barf are you?" </p>
<p>Justin moaned shaking his head, regretting when his head throbbed violently "Im just gonna lay down on the backseat. Wake me up... 'kay" </p>
<p>Clay stood up and gave way to Justin who actions were nothing but robotic. He saw him slowly lay down on the backseat, hands shielding his eyes from the lights above, even though they were dimmed. Clay was worried for his friend/brother. He never liked when Justin was in pain. His protective brother instincts told him he should keep an eye out for the boy and inform his parents if it got worse</p>
<p>Clay sat down on his seat but glanced every few minutes at Justin to make sure he was okay and not puking his guts out. Another fifteen minutes passed before he and the others felt the sudden attack of mother nature in the form of earthquake</p>
<p>The bus started shaking violently and so did all the students. Alex jerked awake from his sleep and tightened his hold on Charlie's hands "What the fuck?" </p>
<p>"Oh shit!" Monty exclaimed with wide eyes "Look! Everything is falling apart outside!" </p>
<p>"Stop the fucking bus!" shouted Zach as he tried to get up from his seat but fell back when the bus shook again. Clay somehow managed to get up and was about to walk ahead when all of a sudden he was thrown harshly at his opposite direction. He felt his head bang on something solid and then everything went black</p>
<p>An old ten storey building had collapsed at the same spot where the bus was passing. The bus driver, unable to control the speed and the hard impact, fell on his side and skidded to an abrupt halt </p>
<p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX</p>
<p>Clay groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and was met with darkness. He felt an burning pain on the side of his head and went to touch it with his shaky fingers only to realize it was covered in blood. Squinting through the darkness, he saw Zach was beside him, laying in an awkward position "Zach? Hey.. wake up... Zach!" </p>
<p>Zach flicked his eyes open at the voice and coughed rubbing his sore chest "What the fuck happened?" </p>
<p>Other boys in the bus were also trying to get up as they yelled in panic</p>
<p>"Hey I need some help here!" </p>
<p>Clay looked ahead to see it was Charlie that had spoken. He too had suffered few bruises on his face and his nose was bleeding "What's wrong?" </p>
<p>"It's Alex! I can't get to wake him up!" Charlie's voice was nearly hysterical as he again shook his boyfriend "Hey Alex. Can you hear me? Alex!" </p>
<p>"Is he dead?" that was Monty who was getting up from his cramped position. Charlie glared at him "Will you shut up! He's not dead" he cradled Alex's face "Alex please wake up. You're scaring me babe. Open your eyes that I fell in love with" </p>
<p>Monty rolled his eyes "Will you stop it romantic quotes! If you haven't noticed we are in deep shit!" </p>
<p>Zach found a bottle of water beside him and tossed it towards Charlie "Use this to wake him" </p>
<p>Charlie nodded and sprinkled some water on Alex's face "Wake up.. Alex can you hear me?" </p>
<p>Alex scrunched his face and batted his eyelashes slowly "Wha... Charlie...?" he coughed, groaning at the pressure on his chest "What happened?" </p>
<p>Charlie smiled kissing on Alex's forehead "Thank God you're awake. I was so worried for you" </p>
<p>Alex tried to move but an excruciating pain shot in his shoulder and he cried out "Aaaah!" </p>
<p>"Alex! Hey what's wrong?" Charlie said in panicked voice, hands hovering over his boyfriend, afraid to touch "Talk to me" </p>
<p>Alex whimpered shaking his head "My... shoulder. Fuck! It hurts!" </p>
<p>Zach frowned and crawled towards the pair. There was definitely something wrong with Alex and he wanted to help since they were best friends "What happened to your sho...oh fuck! Alex don't panic okay" he said looking at the damage</p>
<p>Before Alex could ask, Charlie shrieked loudly "What is it? Is he alright? What do you see Zach?" </p>
<p>Zach glared half heartedly at Charlie "Okay fine you both don't panic"</p>
<p>Alex clenched his jaw and breathed heavily "Zach!" </p>
<p>"Your shoulder seems dislocated" </p>
<p>"What?" Alex whispered in shock that matched Charlie's expression </p>
<p>"We need to get out of here" said Clay indicating the smoke around the bus "It's not safe to..." his heart dropped to his stomach when he realized he had forgotten about one person who now was a part of his life "Justin?" </p>
<p>Clay's wide and frantic eyes searched for his brother through the darkness and smoke "Justin! Hey can anybody see him?" he asked all the boys in the bus but everyone denied "He was at the back. Justin!" </p>
<p>Clay pushed the fallen bags aside and crawled towards backseat. Fear and worry rose to another level for Clay when all he saw was Justin's fingers sticking out, his body crushed under the heavy weight of backseat "Justin!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!! Soooooo those of you who are my regular readers would know by now that I'm 'terrible' at tagging number of chapters in a fic. I thought I could finish this in two chapters but.... </p><p>Yeah so I added another chapter 🤗🤗</p><p>Thanks for reading and leaving sweet comments. </p><p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay froze for next minute, as if someone had pressed a pause button on his body. He was seconds away from having  panic attack. The first logical thought that came to his mind was the devastating fact that Justin might be dead. His heart was hammering against his chest and vision blurred, threatening his body to collapse any second. Wasn't he suppose to be looking after Justin. Good job, Clay. This time you fucked up real bad</p><p>"Clay! Hey Clay!" Zach yelled at his friend "What's going on? Did you find Justin?"</p><p>Clay snapped out of his thoughts and forced himself back to reality. He shouldn't let negative thoughts take over his mind. He needed to think straight. He wouldn't let anything happen to Justin, not when he was still alive. Adrenaline rushed inside him like tidal waves and he turned back "He's..He's here under the seat. I need help removing this thing"</p><p>Zach turned his attention back to Alex and Charlie "Can you hang on for a while? I'll be right back"</p><p>Alex nodded "Go" he grasped Charlie's hand with his good hand and looked at him "I'm not alone"</p><p>One of the teacher who had stayed back with the students started barking orders "Alright everybody calm down. There's no need to panic. Here's what we are going to do. Zach you go help Clay. Monty call an ambulance or firefighter...anyone who can help us. I want everyone who can move, slowly to get out of their places and meet me in the front area. We'll have to climb ourselves to get to the door. The smoke is increasing so we need to get out of this bus before we all suffocate"</p><p>"I got no signal" Monty said pocketing his cell</p><p>"Keep trying and help others around you" instructed Forbes. He then proceeded with helping a boy from his cramped seat</p><p>Zach reached at the back coughing around the black smoke "Oh fuck... this does not look good"</p><p>"Help me remove this thing off him" Clay was already pulling at the seat, giving all his strength. Zach joined and together they were able to pull the heavy seat off Justin's body. Clay quickly assessed the damage. He was glad there was no visible blood on his friend except for the large lump at the side of his head. He panted heavily and shook Justin's shoulder "Justin! Hey wake up.. fuck! Wake up!"</p><p>Clay's efforts were rewarded with Justin's low moan and he took a huge sigh of relief "Justin open your eyes"</p><p>Justin responded with another moan and Clay's heart clenched in worry</p><p>"Clay you stay with him. I'll go help Alex and then come back for him" said Zach leaving the two boys alone</p><p>Justin's eyes were barely open but he could feel darkness around him. He coughed, taking uneven ragged breaths but then suddenly started gasping, hands clenching and unclenching in poor attempt to calm himself down "What... Clay..."</p><p>"Hey hey take it easy okay. Everything is fine. Can you get up?"</p><p>Justin nodded and grabbed Clay's arm for support. He was half way up when a cry escaped from his mouth and he went back down "Fuck!"</p><p>Clay looked alarmed, stomach dreading with fear "Justin what's wrong?"</p><p>Justin blinked rapidly to clear his blurry vision and rasped "My.. side... somet..ing... wrong" tears dripped down his face and he looked pleadingly at Clay "It...fucking hurts!"</p><p>"What?" Clay shifted his gaze from Justin's face to his side and gasped silently "Oh shit!" he turned and yelled for his teacher "Mr Forbes! He's bleeding!"</p><p>Forbes rushed to help Clay</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone's out" Monty coughed wiping his eyes that were watering due to smoke "Who's next?"</p><p>Zach had reached near Alex who looked like he was going to throw up any second. His back was rested on Charlie's chest as he breathed heavily through his pain "We gotta get him out. C'mon help me with him" he said to Monty</p><p>Charlie gave a light push to Alex so Zach and Monty could help him to stand. The second Zach laid his hand on his injured arm, Alex screamed and fell back in Charlie's arms "Fuck! Don't touch me!"</p><p>"Alex we need to get out now!" Monty scowled at Alex who shook his head "I can't okay! It fucking hurts to move" he looked at Charlie "You get out of here" </p><p>"I'm not leaving you Alex" </p><p>"Charlie please..." </p><p>"Just shut the fuck up and let us help you" Monty hissed at Alex</p><p>"Hey stop yelling" Zach glared at Monty "We won't be able to get him out in this condition. We need to pop his shoulder back"</p><p>Charlie's eyes widened "What!? You can't do that! Wait, do you even know how to do it?" he held Alex closer in protective manner</p><p>Zach shrugged "Did it once on my neighbour's son. Will hurt like bitch though" </p><p>"Maybe we should try something else"</p><p>Monty glared at Charlie "What the fuck man! The longer he stays in this bus, the more you're risking his life. If you have any better ideas, we are all ears"</p><p>Alex looked up at Charlie and gave a shaky nod "I'm ready"</p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>Alex nodded, biting his lips to ride out another sharp pain</p><p>"Okay" Charlie kissed on top of Alex's head making him blush a little "I'll be right here. Hold on to me"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What happened here?" asked Forbes looking worriedly at Clay and Justin </p><p>Clay's voice was squeaky and loud but he didnt care "I don't know...he was going to get up but he can't.. and.. and.. he's bleeding" he looked down and saw Justin had started shaking badly. He had no idea whether the cause of shivers were due to fear or pain but he tightened his hold on his hand and hoped it would provide some comfort</p><p>Forbes narrowed his eyes in concentration and carefully pushed Justin's Tshirt up earning a small whimper from his student "Easy kid... just keep breathing.. let me take a look"</p><p>Justin sucked in a breath, body jerking when Forbes lifted his shirt up. His mind diverted when Clay gave a squeeze to his hand and he bit his quivering lip</p><p>"I'm here" Clay confirmed putting up a brave smile</p><p>Justin heaved short breaths trying hard to keep his nausea at bay</p><p>"Shit! One of the glass is embedded into your skin" informed Forbes, worry laced in his voice</p><p>"Oh Fuck!" Justin banged his free hand on the seat, chest moving up and down in rapid pace</p><p>Clay froze at the sight. There was too much blood and he thought he was going to puke</p><p>Forbes wiped the sweat from his forehead "Umm... okay we.. we need to stop the bleeding. Clay can you pass me something... Clay? Clay!"</p><p>Clay tore his eyes from Justin's side and nodded "Ye..Yeah" he was about to get up when Justin shouted "Don't!"</p><p>Seeing the desperate look on Justin'a face, Forbes caught Clay's arm "You stay with him, I'll go find something to stop the bleeding"</p><p>Clay took his previous position again and rubbed Justin's arm "Hang on okay. We'll get you all..." he paused when he saw Justin had closed his eyes and head lolled to his side "Justin!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay with me for one more and Please leave a comment  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi friends!!!! A huuuuuuuge gigantic THANK YOU to all my readers who have read this fic and left comments and kudos. This was my first try in this fandom and I'm thankful for positive response. On with next and last chapter to this fic.</p>
<p>Enjoy :-)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay took his previous position again and rubbed Justin's arm "Hang on okay. We'll get you all..." he paused when he saw Justin had closed his eyes and head lolled to his side "Justin!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No no no no...fuck! Justin hey!" Clay gave few hard taps on Justin's face, his own heart running thousand miles per hour. Tears welled up in his eyes as he grabbed his brother's shoulder and shook him harder "Wake the fuck up! Justin!"</p>
<p>It took all of Justin's strength to slowly pried his eyes open. He faintly batted his eyelashes, blurry vision looking at Clay's worried face. His face scrunched in worry when he saw a trail of blood on Clay's face "Are..ou...'kay?"</p>
<p>Justin gave a watery laugh. Only Justin was naive enough to worry about others when he himself was hurt and needed to be taken care of "I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about you idiot so don't you fucking dare sleep on me"</p>
<p>Justin coughed, grimacing at the pain that burned on his side. Forbes came back with a small scarf and Clay moved a bit so the man could work "Justin stay with me. Keep breathing" said the teacher and pressed the scarf as hard as he could over the wound</p>
<p>A gut wrenching scream tore from Justin's mouth, his back arched and tears poured down his face when he felt an excruciating pain "FUCK!" he sluggishly tried to push Forbes's hand away "S..STOP!"</p>
<p>"Hold him!" Forbes commanded not bothering to look at Clay</p>
<p>Clay nodded, holding Justin's hands over his chest in firm grip "Look at me. Justin focus on me"</p>
<p>Justin gasped for breath, every inch of his body felt like it was being stabbed by knives. Clay's own eyes were shedding tears "Focus on me bro. Everything is going to be fine. I won't let fucking anything happen to you"</p>
<p>Justin kept his eyes trained on Clay's face. His words were enough to distract him from the pain. What did he do to deserve a brother like him</p>
<p>"Besides we still gotta find a present for Mom and Dad. They will kill me if I go home alone" continued Clay trying to keep Justin awake</p>
<p>Justin let out a gurgled laugh "You're.. .tal..ing all.. fuck man"</p>
<p>Clay shrugged forcing a smile "Yeah well, can't have you fucking die on me"</p>
<p>Forbes smiled at the small interaction between the two boys. He looked down at the wound, cursing when the blood was still oozing out "We need to get him to hospital now"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach and others looked alarmingly at the back when they heard Justin scream. Monty titled his side from side to side to get a look but Clay's body was blocking his view "What the fuck is happening back there?"</p>
<p>Zach shook his head "Mr Forbes is there with them. We need to you fixed soon so we can get the hell out of here. Are you all ready?" he asked looking at Monty and Charlie. The two boys were holding down Alex. Monty was near his legs and Charlie held him to his chest giving a one sided hug leaving the dislocated shoulder for Zach to work on "We are ready" said Charlie</p>
<p>"Alex?"</p>
<p>Alex nodded hiding his face on Charlie's chest "Get the fuck over with" he braced himself for the upcoming pain. He was shaking badly and flinched when Zach took hold of his injured hand "On three"</p>
<p>Zach raised Alex's hand and counted "One"</p>
<p>Alex shut his eyes</p>
<p>Charlie tightened his hold</p>
<p>Monty waited with baited breath</p>
<p>"Three!" Zach rotated Alex's arm in other direction popping his shoulder into its position with sickening crack</p>
<p>"FUCK!" Alex screamed. His face contorted in agony as he howled in pain "Where the fuck did 'two' go?"</p>
<p>Zach gave an apologetic smile and Charlie rubbed Alex's back murmuring soft words "It's over now...breathe... it's all good. Breathe Alex"</p>
<p>Alex whimpered looking at Zach with tearful eyes "I fucking hate you!"</p>
<p>Zach patted his leg "You're welcome"</p>
<p>Together they helped Alex up and out of the bus. It was still a painful procedure for him but they were finally out, breathing fresh air</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zach came back for Justin who seemed to be in and out of consciousness. His face was covered in thin layer of sweat and breaths cames out in shallow difficult gasps. Forbes informed they will have to carry Justin out since he was in no condition to walk "Zach and I will carry Justin. You Clay keep applying pressure on his side"</p>
<p>Clay nodded and watched as Zach grabbed Justin under his arms while Forbes took hold of his legs. Justin moaned loudly when he was lifted up, Clay quickly taking his place with the cloth "We're getting you out Justin. Few more minutes. Stay with me"</p>
<p>Justin didn't reply and it only heightened worry in Clay's chest. He prayed to all the angels above to keep his brother safe. He was slowly and carefully taken out of the bus where everyone was waiting. They laid him down on the ground, his body finally going limp, chest moving too slowly for his liking. This time Clay wasn't sure if he was going to make it</p>
<p>"I got a signal!" Monty exclaimed happily and quickly dialled 911. Clay looked down at Justin and whispered "Hang on. Please hang on"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FEW HOURS LATER</p>
<p>"Thanks Charlie. I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for you" Alex extended his hand towards his boyfriend who took it with a big smile "I'm always here for you Alex. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you"</p>
<p>"Hey! How about a fucking Thank you Zach for popping back my shoulder" Zach spoke at the end of the bed earning an eye roll from Alex "Thank you"</p>
<p>"Much better" Zach grinned</p>
<p>Charlie raised Alex's hand and kissed his knuckles "I'm so glad you're okay"</p>
<p>"I'm out of here. You two enjoy being adorably gross"</p>
<p>Alex laughed "What about Jason? Is he alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Justin smiled in his sleep. There was a reason for that. A hand on his head was combing through his hair, almost luring him back to sleep. It really felt nice. The boy blinked couple of times and opened his eyes to see Lainie smiling at him "Hey kid. How are you feeling now?"</p>
<p>"What..happ'ed?" Justin asked in deep and hoarse voice as he looked around the white walls of hospital ward</p>
<p>Matt came to stand next to his wife "Don't you remember? You boys were heading back from school trip when an earthquake struck. You were in pretty bad shape. Scared the hell out of Clay"</p>
<p>Justin nodded remembering bits and pieces of what happened in the bus. With wide eyes he tried to get up "Clay! Where's he? Is he alright? What about others?"</p>
<p>Lainie pushed the boy back down "Don't get up Justin" she scolded lightly "You've suffered two broken ribs, a minor internal bleeding and there was a piece of glass stuck to your side. You just came out of surgery"</p>
<p>"Don't worry about others. They all are fine. Few cuts and bruises, that's all. Though a kid, Alex I think... he had dislocated his shoulder so he's admitted for observation" Matt informed "Now relax kid. Take it easy"</p>
<p>"Clay" Justin asked again. He needed to see his brother "Where is he?"</p>
<p>"Right here" came a voice and Matt and Lainie moved out of Justin's sight. Clay got up from the small couch and Justin could see the heavy dark circles under his eyes and the fact that he hadn't even changed since the last time he saw him</p>
<p>Clay rubbed his eyes "Mom I told you to wake me up when he's awake"</p>
<p>"He just woke up sweety" said Lainie and turned to face Justin "Clay was very worried for you. He hasn't left your side since you were admitted"</p>
<p>Matt wrapped an arm around her wife "Honestly we were all worried for you kid. Glad to see you are doing better now"</p>
<p>Clay walked up to Justin's bed "You okay?" he frowned on seeing tears in the boy's eyes "Justin what is it? Why are you crying?"</p>
<p>"Are you in pain?"</p>
<p>"Maybe I should call the doctor"</p>
<p>"Take slow breaths Justin. Must be your broken ribs. I'm calling the doctor. Everything is going to be fine"</p>
<p>"Justin talk to me"</p>
<p>Justin blinked trying hard not to cry but still he couldn't stop his stubborn tears. He never had anyone in his life before that cared for him. He remembered the days when he use to get sick and there was no one to look after him. The love that Jensen family was shovering over was overwhelming him... in good ways. Something he carved for his whole life. He stared at the family. No... it was now his family and sniffed "No I'm good..." he laughed "...fucking very good. Thank you.. seriously guys Thank you"</p>
<p>Lainie smiled and placed a soft kiss on top of Justin's head "We love you too"</p>
<p>"Get some rest kiddo. We'll be right outside" said Matt squeezing Justin's shoulder and left with Lainie closing the door behind</p>
<p>Clay sighed "What an experience huh?"</p>
<p>Justin nodded and looked straight into Clay's eyes "Thank you... you know for ...in the bus"</p>
<p>Clay bit his lips, hiding his relieved smile "Yeah.. umm.. don't make a habit though. I won't be saving your fucking ass everytime"</p>
<p>Justin laughed wincing at the pain in his ribs "Why do you do it then?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Pause</em>
</p>
<p>"Because you're my brother" Clay said as if it the obvious thing in the world. Justin brushed off his tears and sniffed. He couldn't have been more happier in his life before and wouldn't exchange it for any amount of money. A mischievous grin then spread his face "Hey Clay"</p>
<p>"Yeah?"</p>
<p>"You should take a shower. You fucking stink dude"</p>
<p>"Fuck you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THE END :-)))</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please leave a comment one last time  :-)))</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Please leave a comment  :-)))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>